<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tidal Waves by Random_Nerd3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922956">Tidal Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3'>Random_Nerd3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia Fanfic [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Wizards Spoilers (Tales of Arcadia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after things return to normal Douxie finally lets himself properly mourn. When he crashes both physically and emotionally Archie calls Jim and Claire to the Cafè so his familiar can get the help he needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie &amp; Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan &amp; Claire Nuñez, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia Fanfic [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tidal Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaaaand here we go again. I wrote this on my phone so it's not gonna be perfect but🤷♀️ what can you do about it.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~R</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Douxie knew things would be different but well… he just didn't understand why everything had to be so <em> hard </em> now. Merlin was dead, gone, turned to a pile of ash and disappeared in Douxie's own hands. He was alone in the world now, nothing to his name. No magic no ritual, no <em> person </em> would be able to replace Merlin. Since it's been hour after closing he was alone in the cafe. Out of exhaustion he sagged into one of the wooden chairs. Placing his elbows on the table he rested his head in the palms of his hands. </p><p> </p><p>It's been a month since Merlin's death. He should be <em> over </em> it. What sort of Master wizard couldn't get over one person's death? He knew he was a sorry exuse for a Master wizard, he was just waiting for Jim and Claire to realize it and ask him to find a replacement wizard. Douxie sniffled and wiped a tear rolling down his face with his sleeve. "Merlin I don't know how to do this," Douxie muttered to himself. Summoning small whispers of magic he webbed it around his fingers. His magic flickered out as Douxie sagged, tidal waves of grief crashed around him. Falling out of the chair he tumbled onto the ground. A familiar weight hit his stomach and Douxie curled around it. Archie purred against his chest, stretching a wing around his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to be alone in this dear boy," Archie said. His voice was the only thing keeping Douxie grounded. Taking a shaky breath Douxie curled tighter around his familiar.</p><p> </p><p>"I know Arch. I know I'm not alone. That I've got you, and Jim, and Claire and everyone else but sometimes I just…" he trailed off unable to continue. Choked sobs escaped from deep within Douxie's throat as they rolled out of him in waves crashing against the sand of his soul. Archie tucked himself tightly against Douxie's chest, a silent promise to never leave the wizard alone. Behind him he felt a surge of magic appear, a portal of some kind. Not having the energy to fight off the adversary Douxie just clutched Archie tighter. "Leave us <em> alone </em> ," Douxie said trying to sound friegenting. At the word <em> alone </em> his voice cracked. Someone gasped,</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Douxie </em>!" Two people knelt in either side of him. A soft hand reached forward and lightly touched his face. Douxie flinched away from the hand, he didn't deserve to have such soft things. A pair of wide, concerned, blue eyes appeared in Douxie's vision. Someone from behind him reached and lightly grabbed his shoulder. She began to rub comforting circles on his back. Douxie gasped as another rush of tears shook through him. Archie slid closer to him,</p><p> </p><p>"Its okay Douxie, I called them." His familiar comforted, "Jim and Claire are here to help alright?" Through his blurry vision Douxie recognized Claire's wide, beautiful warm brown eyes. He knew he loved Jim, but Jim wasn't there when Merlin died. Jim wasn't there when he destroyed the timelines. It wasn't fair to Jim he knew, but Claire was <em> there </em> , Caire <em> understood </em>. So, trying his best to ignore the heartbroken expression on Jim's face Douxie gasped out,</p><p> </p><p>"Her," he said, voice sticking to the back of his throat. "I'll go with <em> her </em>." Jim backed away, giving them space. Douxie was grateful that his boyfriend didn't bombard him with questions. As he shifted on the ground Archie perched on Jim's shoulder. The Trollhunter appreciatively scratched behind his ears. Douxie's body felt heavy as Claire supported him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, I need to stop making tamales ons date night," Claire said with a grunt as they stumbled towards the shadow portal. Douxie muttered something unintelligible. He shivered as the smooth geletian-like substance of the shadow world washed over him. When they landed Douxie tumbled face first onto a bed. "Oops, sorry Doux!" She exclaimed, helping him lay in a somewhat normal position. He blinked, through the haze Douxie reached up and brushed the white hair out if her face. Claire gave him a small smile and leaned into the touch, grabbing his wrist so he stayed in place.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise me you won't leave me," Douxie asked. His tears were dried up now, but that didn't stop his voice from breaking. Claire nodded, a single tear running down her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise," she swore. Glancing across the room she added, "we both do." Douxie shook his head,</p><p> </p><p>"No you don't… can't go. Not like that, not like <em> he </em> did." Claire slid under the covers next to him. Wrapping an arm around his chest she said,</p><p> </p><p>"We will never leave you." Douxie nodded, forcing himself to believe her. He knew the truth though. It may not happen tonight, or tomorrow, or even next <em> year </em> but eventually time will come for her and Jim. She sighed as she relaxed in his arms. Archie curled up at the foot of the bed. Douxie turned so he was staring at the ceiling,</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes I feel like I wasn't good enough. That… I don't know… maybe if I was stronger or just <em> better </em> at magic Merlin wouldn't have died." Someone cleared his throat and Douxie gripped Claire a little bit closer and growled. </p><p> </p><p>"Hold on Douxie, it's just me. It's Jim," Jim said taking a step closer. Douxie relaxed slightly, then attempted to apologize,</p><p> </p><p>"Jim I'm -" his boyfriend cut him off,</p><p> </p><p>" - save it Doux. I get it, I'm not mad. You and Claire went through something I wasn't there for. I just want to help." Jim looked at him with those wide blue puppy dog eyes and Douxie caved.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on then, bed's warmer with three," Douxie said pulling back the comforter to make a space for Jim. With a grin Jim stripped to his boxers then climbed into bed next to Douxie.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Doux?" Claire asked, head resting on his chest. Douxie hummed in response, hand running through her soft hair. "We're both here for you," she said, gripping the blanket tighter. Douxie felt Jim nod. Smiling against Douxie's chest he said,</p><p> </p><p>"You'll never be able to get rid of us." Douxie pulled his boyfriend and girlfriend close to him. Smiling he said,</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I love you both." Claire nodded,</p><p> </p><p>"We love you too Doux." He happily sighed as he let the comfort of his lovers wash over him. They all fell into a deep, peaceful night of sleep, ready to fight whatever demons attacked them in the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>